


Midnight Kisses

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [86]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “Was it a nightmare?”“Not a bad one.”
Relationships: Koh (Ryusoulger)/Nada (Ryusoulger)
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Still Feeling Things about these two I guess. Nada has a lot of issues to work through. Hope you like this!

It’s fine. Totally fine.

In the past, regardless. He’s alive. Koh and Bamba and the others saved everyone. He’s free of the armor, and he won’t hurt anyone else, and maybe it was quite in the form he’d planned but hadn’t he technically even got his original wish to be Red?

So why is it that how he’s waking from some nightmare and he’s  _ shaking? _ Why is it so hard to get his breathing under control?

Why is it that he’s been back for months, and it hasn’t really  _ stopped _ ?

Okay. Breathing. That is. More than a little bit important. Fuck.

In and out. In and out.

In and out.

Great, he’s got this. Definitely.

Just then, he hears shifting, soft groaning noises. Oh no, did he wake up Koh? He definitely doesn’t want that, either. He turns, and, sure enough, Koh’s turned to him.

“Nada?” Koh murmurs, voice still heavy with sleep. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nada replies. “Go back to sleep.”

Of course Koh doesn’t listen, pulling himself to sitting.

“Was it a nightmare?” He asks. Nada sighs. He still can’t bring himself to lie to Koh after everything that happened. Keeping secrets after he’d hidden… “Nada?”

“Not a bad one,” Nada offers. “Sorry I woke you.”

More shuffling, and then Koh is leaning against him.

“I don’t mind,” he says. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Such a bright, warm presence. He wasn’t naturally like that but he still chose right.

More than Nada can say.

It was just a nightmare.

Just… just a dream that he’d thrust instead of slashed and watch blood fall from Koh’s lips.

Because he had seen something like that, too, of course, had seen something far worse when that horrid, that too-sharp tentacle impaled Koh and nearly killed him.

Only able to watch because he’d failed even that first battle.

…no. No thinking about that. It gets him nowhere, and he’s back either way.

“Glad to be here,” Nada says, eventually. Koh hmms, leaning further into him, and Nada reluctantly pulls his legs back onto the bed to make it more comfortable for the both of them. “With you.”

Koh hmms.

“You know I don’t blame you,” he says. “Not for any of it.”

Nada can’t help the dark laugh that escaped him.

“I knew what I was getting into,” he argues even though no, he really hadn’t.

He hadn’t known the way the armor just… consumes you. The way it left him trembling and sweating and terrified after every use, more and more.

Maybe it explained quite a bit about Master Black, who had been there with Master Green after every fight. But Master Green had handled it far better than Nada had, had had far more reason to keep transforming until and beyond when the suit started forcing itself on its host.

“I only saw it for moments,” Koh says. “But I doubt it. The armor…”

And Nada remembers that, too. Carefully watching Koh all that day afterwards, watching to see if he’d felt the aftermath of Gaisoulg’s power.

Watching him not fully show it until he thought he was alone, like Nada had done dozens of times since he’d met him.

“It’s not something you can really prepare for,” Koh finishes after long moments, thoughts surely following a similar path as Nada’s own had gone.

They’ve had this conversation before. It never really comes to a conclusion. Koh blames him for less than he should, and Nada knows this.

And does it matter if Nada knew going in? He’d been willing, seen the memories of those before him and still been so sure of himself, at first.

He’s shaking again.

Koh takes his hand.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” he says. “I’m right here, and so are you.”

Nada laughs again.

“You’re too damn perfect, you know that?” He asks. Koh hmms, pulling back to lay back down.

“I don’t think so,” he says. “I’m just a person, same as you. I love you, though.”

“I love you too.”

Nada lays down as well, then, and it’s like that, curled together, that Koh leans forwards and kisses him deeply. Nada reciprocates easily.

No more words are needed, though nothing is particularly resolved.

But Nada is so, so glad to be back with the man who had saved him.

He sleeps deeply till morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
